


【卡带】Wish you a merry Christmas

by echomilky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomilky/pseuds/echomilky
Summary: 卡带琳大三角（主kkob），糖中带点玻璃渣小学生文笔写的小学鸡的故事自认为还挺可爱的，路过的朋友可以看一下设定在忍者学校毕业后，神无毗桥之战前仔卡仔堍时期这是一个我自己以读者的心态去阅读都会喜欢的故事，希望大家也可以吃的开心w
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【卡带】Wish you a merry Christmas

卡卡西发现最近的任务，非常爱迟到的带土都一反常态地异常准时，虽然说没有像他们那样提前到达约定点，但准点比起迟到已经是很大的进步了。在卡卡西饶有兴致地观察他的时候，正准备开口损人，琳先发话了。

“带土，你最近都非常准时，进步好大呢。”琳笑着看向带土。  
带土有点不好意思地下意识摸了摸头发说道，“之前是因为在路上总是遇到需要帮助的老人所以耽误了一点时间，但最近圣诞节不是快要来了吗，我在圣诞节之前要做个乖孩子，这样圣诞老人才会来我家，所以我为了防止意外情况的发生，比之前提前了两个小时出门。”

听到这里，卡卡西终于忍不住开口，“呵不会吧，多大的人了，都从忍者学校毕业了，居然还相信这个世界有圣诞老人，我跟你说圣诞老人这种东西根本就……”  
“笨蛋卡西你为什么每次都要跟我过不去！圣诞老人就是存在的！”带土恶狠狠地回应道，但还没变声的娃娃音让他看起来并没有多大的气势。

“噢？那你有见过圣诞老人吗。”卡卡西脸上充满不屑。  
“我、我没见过又如何，以前在学校的时候，班上的同学每一个人都在圣诞节收到过礼物，如果不是圣诞老人，那怎么会有礼物呢！”带土的表情有点泄气，一副快要哭出来的样子，为什么就我一个人从来没有收到过圣诞礼物呢，我都已经很努力做个好孩子了，为什么圣诞老人还是不喜欢我呜呜……

卡卡西看到眼泪如珍珠般往下掉的带土有点惊慌失措，但嘴上还是不饶人，“忍者怎么能轻易流眼泪！”  
“笨卡卡我那是沙子进了眼睛！”带土就算觉得委屈，也不想卡卡西瞧不起他，但奈何自己泪腺太发达，眼泪总是不听话地往下掉。  
琳见状马上安慰带土，“带土是个好孩子呀，我一直看着你，所以我知道，带土最近表现得那么好，今年带土一定会收到圣诞礼物的，我保证！”  
“真的吗！”带土看着琳，抹了抹眼泪，“还是琳最好了呜呜，笨蛋卡西就是个混蛋！”  
“好啦好啦。”琳摸了摸带土的头发，安抚了他的情绪。带土专注地看琳的眼神就像小狗向主人撒娇求摸摸一般。

卡卡西看在眼里，心里不是滋味，我好像伤害了那家伙……  
自己因为父亲去世以后，便再也没有收到过圣诞礼物，那时起他就明白这世上根本就没有什么圣诞老人。那时一种被抛弃的无力感，让他认为自己对这个节日抱有期待，想从圣诞老人的身上寻找安慰的自己是那么地可笑。但这家伙从小无父无母，从来没有谁给他准备过圣诞礼物，也从未感受过父母精心准备的惊喜后面饱含的爱意，所以他才那么渴望啊。而且他是那么好的人，怎么会不是一个好孩子，自己一直关注着他，所以他知道，带土是那么善良无私，总是笨笨的却又非常可爱。

最开始自己注意到他的时候，是忍者学校入学典礼那天，全部人都已经拿完入学通知书准备离开了，只有带土匆匆赶来，好在琳提前帮他拿好了通知书。怎么会有这么不懂得轻重缓急的人，像入学典礼这么重要的场合，他都能姗姗来迟。于是他忍不住念叨，琳你这样宠着他，他永远也改不了迟到的习惯。说完，果不其然耳边传来阵阵吵闹声，卡卡西看着眼前的带土，感觉带土像经常溜达到他家门口但莫名看他不爽喜欢冲着他嗷嗷叫的小狗一般。

我有说错什么吗，带土真是奇怪的人，让人不得不在意，这样的他不会吃亏吗。后来卡卡西才发现，带土经常吃亏，也乐于吃亏，本来以为带土挂嘴边帮助老人的人生信条只是嘴上说说，想不到他还真的经常不求回报地帮助老人。卡卡西开始对带土有所改观，但迟到的习惯还是得改改。

卡卡西一直把父亲当成偶像和目标，紧跟着父亲的脚步，努力成为像父亲那样有用的人，但自从父亲在那次任务以后，从一个叱咤风云的英雄变成了人人喊打的过街老鼠。

卡卡西觉得很难受。他想不明白为什么会变成这样，父亲保护同伴的决定难道做错了吗，难道不应该保护同伴吗，但老师说了，忍者不能拥有感情，任务才是第一，父亲放弃了任务，因为这样的缘故，村子受到了很大的损失，就连被他救的那个人也埋怨父亲，父亲也许真的做错了。

那时起，村民指指点点从未减少过，自己多多少少也受到了牵连，路上大人碎碎念的讨论，充满责备的眼神，还有同龄人的挑衅与嘲讽，但只有带土没有用异样的眼光看待他，还是一如既往地喜欢跟他斗嘴。

只有在跟带土相处的时候，让他感觉自己的生活还是跟以前一样没有发生变化，让人感到安心。

是带土让他的灰暗人生得到了一点安慰，如果带土认为世上是存在圣诞老人的，那自己就做那个圣诞老人好了。

卡卡西回到家第一件的事情就是把藏在房子隐蔽处的存钱猪拿了出来，他算了一下里面的钱币，好在平时做任务有存到一点钱，买礼物什么的还是绰绰有余的。平时从不逛街的抠门卡卡西第一次去了木叶商业街，他左看右看，实用派的他想不到买什么作为圣诞礼物给带土，商业街卖的商品都太花里胡哨了，一点实际用处都没有，走了一个下午的卡卡西忍不住叹了口气。不知不觉天色已晚，恪守原则的卡卡西察觉到已经到了晚餐时间，准备回家做饭的时候，忽然一个商品映入眼帘，仿佛发着光，让卡卡西不由地睁大眼睛看走了神，就这个吧，感觉那家伙应该很适合，卡卡西把它装进礼物袋的时候，连他自己都不知道自己嘴角勾起了不易察觉的弧度。

————————

一眨眼就到了平安夜。  
卡卡西在家里坐立难安，一直在思考要在什么时候偷偷潜入带土家才是最佳的时机，毕竟自己也不知道带土那家伙是几点睡觉的。好不容易等到了晚上十点，卡卡西终于出门了，都这么晚了，那家伙肯定睡着了吧。但令卡卡西失算的是，他没想到带土那家伙为了等到圣诞老人，居然没睡觉。

卡卡西克制住了自己想破口大骂的冲动，本来打算在门口附近蹲守到他熄灯再潜入，奈何外面真的太冷了，雪落在他的脸颊又化开，让平时训练有素的他都忍不住瑟瑟发抖。还是趁他不留神的时候先进去再说吧……

卡卡西从后门的窗子偷偷潜入，带土似乎没有发现的样子。这家伙作为忍者警惕性也太差了吧，不对，是我太过优秀呵呵。不过要这样偷偷摸摸进来还要一直避开那家伙的视线，也太过羞耻了，但身为忍者，这点素质我还是过硬的。屋内比较暖和的空气让卡卡西的心情也变得暖洋洋的，那家伙要是收到礼物以后会是一个怎样的表情呢，没机会看到好可惜啊。

卡卡西在暗地里观察着带土，带土的眼睛好像有星星，像小鹿的眼睛一样闪闪亮亮的，就像个有吸引力的宝石，把他的目光全都吸引了进去。带土真的好喜欢圣诞老人啊，满眼都是期待，是因为琳向他保证了礼物的事，所以他异常期待吗。卡卡西忽然感到原本暖烘烘的心好像忽然多了一块不起眼的石头，不至于让他难受，却让他五味杂陈。

“啊啊我差点忘了，琳说圣诞老人要睡着以后才会出现，如果谁家的小孩不睡觉他就不会去那个人的家里，这么重要的事我怎么能忘了呢，还是太得意忘形了！”带土一边自言自语一边慌慌张张地爬上床，用跟平时一样元气但夹杂着一丝困意的声音说道，“晚安，我的圣诞老人。”

卡卡西在听到带土的呼吸声变得均匀以后，终于放下心来，这家伙终于肯睡觉了，也太好骗了吧，都十二岁的人了，这么明显的谎言居然还那么坚信。卡卡西蹑手蹑脚地把礼物袋挂在了带土的床头，正准备走的时候，忍不住多看了一眼熟睡的带土。

带土的睡相有点不太好，呈一个大字躺在床上，脸却侧在一边靠着枕头，枕头上全是口水的痕迹。卡卡西看到口水印，不由地皱了皱眉头，作为忍者怎么能这么毫无防备，对周围环境没有一点警惕的吗，这样子很容易被人……

和别的宇智波不一样，带土是在瓜子脸宇智波里罕见的圆脸，脸上的婴儿肥还没有褪去，让人忍不住想捏一把，没错，这个没忍住的人就是卡卡西本人。呜啊，这也太软绵绵了，整个手就这么陷进去了，就像融化在棉花糖里面，叫人舍不得抽离。

怎么这样还不醒，卡卡西看着带土微张的嘴唇有些烦躁，也不知道是不是因为天气的缘故，带土的脸颊鼻子嘴唇都是红扑扑的，卡卡西鬼使神差地把手指伸进了带土的嘴巴里，带土居然下意识地吮吸了一下他的手指，这一瞬间，早就对雷电免疫的他忽然感受到了触电般酥酥麻麻的感觉，叫人欲罢不能。

带土这回终于因为异物感而发出支支吾吾的声音，隐隐约约听到他发出不清晰的单词，“笨蛋，笨卡卡……”

卡卡西愣住了，焦躁不安的眉头得到了舒展，表情变得十分柔和，甚至带了一点未曾察觉的宠溺。

“琳、琳，我好像看到、看到圣诞老人、老人，老人他来我家了，谢谢、谢谢你，琳……我真的很喜欢……”

听到这里，卡卡西抽回了他的手，面无表情地看着带土，他清醒过来了，他认为自己做出这些奇怪的行径，都是带土的问题。虽然带土本人没有那个意思，但他无意识的举动让人总是会忍不住对他做出一些自己平常根本不会做的事，比如自己从来不是一个爱多管闲事的人，再比如他刚刚对他的探索。他变得这么奇怪，都是带土的错。

卡卡西轻哼了一声，正准备转身离开，忽然看到了琳。他瞬间恍然大悟，原来琳当初对带土的信誓旦旦是这么一回事……

\-------

“卡卡西你怎么在这里？”

面对琳突然的问题，卡卡西有些慌张，“我、我忽然想起有东西忘记在带土家了。”

琳正想说什么东西这么重要不能明天再拿的时候，余光瞄到了带土床头的礼物袋，一下子便明白了卡卡西的来意，又发现眼前的卡卡西故作掩饰的样子，不禁非常欣慰，满脸笑意，卡卡西虽然平时看起来总是喜欢跟带土作对，但其实还是很关心同伴的嘛，两人感情还是不错的。

卡卡西面对琳的笑脸，有些心虚，反问道，“琳，你呢。”问完，卡卡西更尴尬了，觉得自己在明知故问。

“跟你一样，做同样的事呀。”琳鲜少看到卡卡西这副模样，忍不住逗他。

聪明如卡卡西，瞬间明白琳的意思，他忽觉脸非常滚烫，此时此刻的他非常庆幸自己戴着面罩，好让琳发现不了他的窘迫，“我只不过是怕这家伙会因为幼稚的理由心情低落从而影响我们做任务罢了。”

“是是是，谢谢你，卡卡西^_^”尽管琳没有继续揭穿他，卡卡西却如坐针毡，想赶紧逃离，他总觉得琳的眼神会看穿他。到底是怕吊车尾会拖累任务进度，还是不想看到那家伙难过的表情，卡卡西自己都不清楚，也不想去想清楚。“为什么要谢我，我不过是为了任务，时间不早了我要走了。”

\------------

翌日，圣诞节就这么到来了。

木叶的圣诞节是不会放假的，今天的水门班依然要一起出任务。习惯性迟到的带土秉着圣诞节要做好宝宝的信念，今天依然非常准时地踩点，没有迟到，还能十分明显地感受到他的心情非常愉悦，时刻哼着轻快的小调。看到这样充满喜悦的带土，卡卡西虽然知道是什么原因，但还是忍不住损他，“吊车尾的，你是不是太得意忘形了，好不容易找到的小猫，在你眼皮底下跑走了。”

“笨蛋卡西，明明是你没有配合好！算了，圣诞老人告诉我不要跟小孩计较。”带土瘪嘴道。

“哦？你还真的看到圣诞老人了？”卡卡西略带玩味地调侃，带土白了卡卡西一眼没说话。

“真的吗，带土，太好了！”听到琳的声音，带土眉头瞬间舒展，他看向琳，“嗯嗯，虽然印象很模糊，但依稀记得是个子不是很高，白头发的人，样子看不太清楚，感觉跟卡卡西有点像……”带土的声音越来越小，好像非常不愿意承认他日思夜想的圣诞老人居然跟卡卡西长得有点像的事实。

“不过不一定是真的圣诞老人，很有可能就是我做的一个梦罢了！”带土用余光看了眼卡卡西又立马把脸别开，而卡卡西的目光好像一直没有从带土身上离开过，一言不发地看着他。

圣诞老人长得像卡卡西这个事也太奇怪了，一定是我哪里搞错了。带土不断在内心给自己心理暗示。当时自己睡眼惺忪，意识模糊，分不清到底是现实还是梦境，只印象看到一个白毛，而且圣诞老人听说都是身材矮小的白发男人，卡卡西也是小个子白毛，误会了也不奇怪。

“传说能看到圣诞老人可以给新的一年带来好运噢，我就没有带土那么幸运呢，不过我也收到圣诞礼物了，是个很精美的化妆盒噢，我好喜欢，带土收到的礼物都是什么呀？”琳的眼睛眨呀眨，一瞬间带土以为看到了天使，带土有点害羞，“是一年份的眼药水和一个兔耳耳罩，虽然不知道耳罩为什么是兔耳形状的，但我都挺喜欢的！”

“既然你挺喜欢，为什么不戴起来。”卡卡冷不丁地问道，让带土感到背后发凉。“喜欢是喜欢，但是男孩子戴兔耳耳罩未免太羞耻了吧……”带土不明白为什么卡卡西好像不太开心的样子，而且自己戴上这个耳罩，绝对会被他嘲笑吧，才不要。

“你不是很想要开写轮眼吗，写轮眼是红色的，兔子的眼睛也是红色的，你戴上兔耳耳罩有助于你开眼，圣诞老人是不会送无用的东西的。”卡卡西说得很认真，带土有一瞬间后悔自己居然以小人之心度君子之腹，居然认为卡卡西是想嘲笑他，原来卡卡西还是那个会替同伴着想的好伙伴啊。

“那我在家的时候戴好了……”尽管明白卡卡西的好意，但他还是没办法把那玩意戴出门见同学，正值青春期的他可是比谁都脸皮薄，就算卡卡西不笑话他，难保其他人不会。

“哼，怪不得你到现在都没开眼。”卡卡西扭头就走，继续找小猫，带土在后面追赶，“笨蛋给我站住，英雄总是最后才开眼的你懂什么，你的嘴不是有面罩遮住吗，怎么还那么多废话！你绝对是嫉妒本大爷有礼物收而你没有吧！”卡卡西这家伙果然很讨厌，我果然跟他不是一路人！带土内心不禁地暗骂道。

“我才不像你这个吊车尾一样需要这种东西。”卡卡西边说边加快了速度，很快消失在了茂密森林中。

带土追不上卡卡西，心里有些郁闷。琳也停下来，有些严肃地对带土说道，“带土刚刚的话有些严重了噢，卡卡西虽然不是个坦率的人，但他是真心为同伴考虑的，你别跟他置气了好吗？”

“嗯……”带土很是懊悔，不会吧，笨卡卡居然还真的没收到圣诞礼物，自己只是随口一说，想不到就炸出这么惊为天人的消息。  
之所以让他感到惊为天人，是因为在带土的认知里，圣诞老人都会给好孩子礼物作为一年的褒奖，虽然很不想承认，但是卡卡西确实是他们同期最优秀最帅最受女生欢迎的忍者，还比自己恪守规则，不会随便闯祸，深受大家的喜爱，连自己都收到礼物了，他怎么可能会没有……  
该不会是卡卡西嘴太臭，喜欢欺负人，得罪了圣诞老人，所以圣诞老人就忘了他吧。不不不，这样可不行，要不自己舍己为人，假装是圣诞老人给他送礼物好了。虽然自己跟卡卡西总是相处不好，但毕竟他们是一个队伍的人，关照同伴也是应该的吧，圣诞老人就算知道他冒充他也不会生气的。

\------

带土非常清楚卡卡西是一个生物钟很准时的人，于是特地挑了个卡卡西铁定已经入睡的时间，蹑手蹑脚探头探脑地潜进卡卡西家里。

卡卡西的家里好整洁啊，喜欢讲究的人的家里都是这样的吗。带土好奇地观察着四周，差点忘了今天的来意。

阿阿糟糕，现在的我是圣诞老人不是宇智波带土，不是不务正业的时候啦。带土左顾右盼，想找到一个合适的地方放下他带来的礼物。这个过程发出了一点声响，但带土由于过于专注，并未察觉自己发出的动静惊醒了睡梦中的人。

卡卡西在没有看清带土之前，下意识地迅速找到了放在床头柜的苦无，紧紧地攥在手里，悄悄地躲在不速之客背后观察着。定眼一看，才发现原来是带土。

这个笨蛋来我家做什么，正想喊他的名字的时候，看到了带土四处张望的侧脸，此时的带土戴上了他送给他的兔耳耳罩，配上带土又大又圆又深邃的眼睛，活生生就像个到处找地洞，十分慌张的小兔子，兔子耳朵就像是原装的，会跟着带土的脑袋晃动，非常可爱，果然好适合他。卡卡西露出了鲜为人见的微笑，悄悄地回到了床上。既然这个笨蛋要扮演圣诞老人的角色，那自己就全力配合他好了。

卡卡西想到自己昨晚在带土家看到带土睡颜的情景，又想到此时此刻的带土就在他家做他的圣诞老人，心里很是得意，白天的不快早就烟消云散。

卡卡西一直在等，带土会不会像自己一样，临走前会过来看一下自己的睡颜，忍不住对睡着的人动手动脚，如果带土也是这样的，那说明自己昨晚的行为并不是什么奇怪的行为。然而等了半天，什么事都没有发生，并没有人偷袭他。

怎么回事阿这家伙！卡卡西终于按捺不住，决定不再装睡了，起身去会会这位访客。

“喂，你是谁，怎么会出现在我家。”刚把礼物放下准备走人的带土，听到卡卡西的声音，回头看到了卡卡西本人，着实吓了一大跳，“卡卡西！你怎么醒了！”

你以为我像某个笨蛋一样家里来人了都不知道，睡得跟死猪一样都不知道发生什么事吗，我可是训练有素的忍者阿，哼。卡卡西没有像平时一样把内心的吐槽脱口而出，而是假装不认识眼前的带土，“你是圣诞老人吗？”

带土正在想着要如何解释为何自己会在夜深人静的时候出现在卡卡西家里，卡卡西这个提问瞬间让他打开了解围新思路，“嗯、嗯，对阿。”带土有点心虚，但他管不了这么多了。为什么卡卡西会认不出他，难道是因为自己戴了这个耳罩吗，这个耳罩是不是有蛊惑人心的魔法，还是这种是之前听琳讲过的情况，人在入睡的状态下也会起来走动说话，醒来以后会不记得梦游发生过的事情，如果是这样的话，就真的帮上了大忙了。

“你是假的圣诞老人吧。”  
“你胡说什么，我就是正牌圣诞老人，珍珠都没有我这么真！”带土被卡卡西的质疑吓了一跳，不愧是天才忍者，这么快就识破了，但自己也不能认输，即使打肿脸充胖子也要装到底！带土每次跟卡卡西较劲都会特别坚持，就算道理不在他这边也不会放弃，至于为什么会这样，他也不知道。

“哪有圣诞老人像你这么笨，连送礼物都要迟到，晚人一步。”卡卡西看着带土脸红着急的模样，忍不住想像平常那样欺负他一把。

“我、我、我是见习圣诞老人，实习生懂吧，但就算是实习生也并不代表我是冒牌货，是爷爷发现漏了你们旗木家的礼物，看你可怜叫我过来送礼物给你的，你不应该感恩戴德吗！”带土也不知道是哪来的勇气说自己不是冒牌货，明明就是冒牌到不能再冒牌的圣诞老人，但自己的气势不能输，只能在心里给真正的圣诞老人道歉了。我明年依然会继续做个好孩子的，圣诞老人爷爷你就原谅我吧！

“那你知道圣诞老人除了送礼物，还要做这种事的吗？”卡卡西的声音越来越近，没等带土来得及反应，瞳孔就出现了卡卡西放大的睫毛。“要做、做什么，唔……”

带土大脑瞬间当机了，他万万没想到，卡卡西居然在吻他……

卡卡西的嘴唇好软好烫而且好多死皮，磨得他的嘴唇好痒，好痒，好想推开卡卡西，但是手脚却不听使唤……卡卡西不是咸党吗，为什么嘴巴会有甜味，比红豆糕还要甜……

卡卡西比带土个子还要再矮一点，需要稍微踮脚才够得着带土的脸，他双手按住带土的肩头，不让带土做多余的挣扎，笨拙地在带土的嘴唇上啄了几口。他知道带土喜欢吃甜食，也做好了带土的味道会很甜，但没想到却不是自己讨厌的甜，就像冬日里的草莓，是甘甜可口的。每亲带土一下，身上就会莫名有股电流，让他禁不住微颤，本来就是雷属性的他不应如此敏感，原因是不是出在带土身上，带土的嘴里是不是有电流开关，不然怎会如此，他需要再亲一下带土，才能认证这个猜想。尽管自己不像亲热天堂男主那样对接吻驾轻就熟让他有些挫败感，但他还是做不到停下来。

大约是第一次的经验不足，卡卡西不知道怎么换气，终于松开了带土的嘴。带土还没回神过来，他有些喘地看着卡卡西。卡卡西微张的嘴唇映入眼帘，红彤彤的，嘴角边的痣让卡卡西稚嫩的脸庞多了份成熟，原来现在的卡卡西长成这样了。这是带土为数不多有幸目睹卡卡西真容的一次。他视线往上，不小心对上了卡卡西的死鱼眼，那双黝黑的眼睛此时此刻好像在寒夜里点起的火柴，是那样的炽热，灼烧着他的眼睛。带土不知怎的，看到这样的卡卡西，他有点害怕，他觉得自己好像回报不了现在的卡卡西，给不了卡卡西真正想要的东西。“你，你干嘛！混蛋！我的初吻是留给……”

卡卡西眼睛里的火暗了下来，语气又恢复成原来刻薄的样子，“所以说你果然是笨蛋老人，这哪里是初吻，这是圣诞老人的工作，他除了送礼物，还要给每个小孩一个晚安吻，我在帮你完成工作，还不感谢我。”卡卡西自认为自己是个正人君子，但不知道为什么每次面对带土，自己就会变成一个口不择言，谎话信口拈来的坏蛋，自己对别人就不这样，带土应该反思自己，为什么会这么好骗。

“这，这样吗……”带土半信半疑，同时松了口气，还好还好，初吻还在，我的初吻可是要留给琳的！不过如果这是圣诞老人的工作的话，那他的圣诞老人是不是也做了同样的事？怪不得自己昨晚老想咬东西，醒来发现枕头都是口水印还挺不好意思的。

“好了，你的工作已经完成了，你走吧。”卡卡西立马转身背对着带土，带土看不清他的表情，看着卡卡西的背影，带土不知道为什么感到有点落寞，卡卡西也跟自己一样，一直以来都形单只影，孤身一人。带土忽感鼻子一酸，带着哭腔跟卡卡西告别，“圣诞快乐，卡卡西。来年的圣诞节我还会再来的，下一次我就不会再迟到了。”

\-----

带土走后，卡卡西静静地看着带土留下的礼物发呆，那是给帕克他们的狗粮和一双跟他的尺寸刚好相符的忍者手套。  
这天晚上，卡卡西蜷缩在被窝里，难得地失眠了。

别哭阿，白痴。

\----

第二年的圣诞节，见习圣诞老人并没有出现。

\----

六火上任以后，百废俱兴的同时他颁布了一个新政策，每年的圣诞节，木叶村民都享有放假的权利。于此同时，木叶每家每户的小孩（包括孤儿）都会收到圣诞礼物，传说中的圣诞老人竟跟六代目火影大人有几分相似。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 因为龙与虎的关系，我非常喜欢圣诞节，在圣诞节前要做个好孩子也是受大河的影响，于是借了一下这个梗   
> 实用主义卡卡西之所以会买观赏性这么强又一点都不实用的礼物，纯属OOC，是作者本人想看小兔堍XD  
> 至于带土为什么一开始不肯戴兔耳，后面又戴上了，是因为他不敢在大庭广众下戴，但又非常渴望有写轮眼，所以会在别人看不到的时候戴，去卡卡西家里的时候夜深人静没有别人所以没关系（其实只是想圆了卡卡西想看到小兔堍的愿望哈哈，人家半夜送礼也不容易）  
> 琳在听到卡卡西说兔耳耳罩有助于开写轮眼这样的大话却不揭穿他，是因为琳也想看小兔堍XD  
> 第一次写kiss，拙劣之处还请见谅>·<


End file.
